


We are all grown-ups here, aren’t we?

by creationofclay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Potions Master Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creationofclay/pseuds/creationofclay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter needs help to find the last death eater on the loose, his always helpful Auror partner Zabini suggests asking Draco Malfoy, eluding that the potion master knows more about Carrow than he previously stated.<br/>Harry doesn’t expect to find Malfoy all grown up, not that the time that passed seems to have improved his character much.<br/>Draco doesn’t want to go up against his nightmares, but confronted with Potter he just can’t play the coward. That doesn’t mean he is ready to relive his time with Voldemort’s death eaters or have an all too fit Potter suddenly around him all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are all grown-ups here, aren’t we?

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure if this will include flashbacks to Draco's time with Carrow, but if so I will include warnings at the beginning of the chapter.

His eyes glow in contempt as they fall on the other boy entering the room. No, not boy, he is a man now isn’t he? Just like Draco himself, and still in Potter's presence all he can feel is well-known hatred and distaste. At least he isn’t accompanied by one of his annoying friends. Even if Draco and Granger made up after the war, he still didn’t like to be disturbed at his place of work by the know-it-all. Instead the man behind Potter is a smug Blaise. Draco gives him a look that asks what they are doing in his potions’ laboratory and Blaise’s smile only grows more smug.

Draco frowns, he wouldn’t have guessed that the other man would want to get back at him just for denying his request to accompany him to their friend’s wedding. After all Blaise knows why Draco wouldn’t say yes.

All these thoughts don’t distract Draco from the fact that Potter still hasn’t explained his presence and that he is now uncomfortably looking around his workplace.

“What do you want Potter? I don’t have all day.”

Potter’s head snaps up instantly, his green eyes spouting fire for a moment until he calms himself again, appearing like the professional Auror he tries to convince the public he is nowadays. But the burst of passion reminds Draco once again that he knows more about the git than the papers, he has to keep himself from smiling at the thought. It shouldn’t even matter, it’s not like he thinks about the Boy Wonder after all.

“Zabini mentioned that you might be able to help us with our case.”

So he can speak, Draco gives him a gracious smile, that might appear a bit arrogant, well he can’t help having the aristocratic features that make it seem like that.

He holds his hand out in expectation of the file. It wouldn’t be the first time he helped the ministry with a particular delicate potion’s case. It seems that Snape’s death bereaved the magical world of any aspiration to master potions. It would have been a pity if it weren’t so fortunate for Draco’s business.

He opens the file that Blaise gives him, not looking at the two Aurors any longer, his eyebrows begin to creep up as he realizes that this isn’t actually a potion’s case and he flicks his head up quickly as comprehension dawns on him. His eyes boring into Blaise with a mixture of surprise and disappointment, he thrusts the file back into his friend’s hands and says with barely contained feeling, “How dare you bring this to me!”

Draco doesn’t spare a glance for Potter, who looks confused and obviously has no clue what is going on.

“Draco…” Blaise tries in his calming voice still having the slight smirk on his face stretching a hand out to touch Draco’s arm in an overly familiar gesture.

Draco steps out of his reach now only anger in his voice when he says, “Again, how dare you?”

Blaise huffs in slight frustration, “Draco, you know that I wouldn’t even be able to guess why you’re so angry if I wouldn’t know you so well. It’s not like you ever told me.”

“So I see that’s what this is about? I don’t bare my soul so you bring my worst nightmares to my place of work?”

“You know I’m not that petty, the case came up and Potter was stumped on how to proceed and I mentioned that I might know someone who knows how Carrow thinks.”

Draco knows that his hands are shaking, but there is a reason for him to never talk about what happened, with no one. Pansy guessed parts of it and Blaise has slept next to him way too often to not be aware of the nightmares but in the end they can only speculate. The only person besides Carrow that knows parts of the reality and that is still alive is Luna and Luna swore to never tell and no matter how often she mentions St. Mungo’s new shrink department in completely unrelated conversations he knows he can trust her.

“So you do know him?”

Draco gives Potter an angry, hateful look, “Of course, they lived in my house in one way or another I know all of them.” He shudders at the thought of how he knows this particular one.

Potter seems to try to stifle his normal overeager self but is unsurprisingly not very good at it, “So you can help us?”

It shouldn’t surprise Draco that Potter seems to be completely immune to his obvious discomfort.

“I don’t know if I can, but I know that I won’t get involved in this.”

Potter takes a step forward building himself up in front of Draco, which is quite a feat considering that he is smaller even if he has a more muscular frame that admittedly stretches his robes quite nicely.

“I don’t care how you stand to the Prosecution of War Criminals Act, but it is your duty as a survivor, who got full immunity despite of all the crimes he himself committed, to help us with catching criminals like Carrow.”

Draco sneers at Potter ready to launch at the imbecile only Blaise’s hand that is suddenly pressed to his chest stopping him.

“Draco, think clearly, this could help you, it could help clear your public image, maybe even reduce the Howlers and attempts on your life. And it’s not like you don’t want to see him prosecuted.”

Draco snatches his head to Blaise glaring at him and hissing through pressed teeth, “I don’t want him prosecuted, I want him dead! And you know what would happen if I would do what I want to do. Are you really ready to visit me in Azkaban?”

Draco calms himself, Blaise’s paling expression helps, he knows that he won that round.

“What attempts on your life?”

Draco rolls his eyes, because of course that is what someone like Potter would focus on.

“What do you think, Potter?” He waves his hand dismissively at the other man and adds, “It’s fine don’t worry your pretty little head, everything’s under control.”

Blaise’s eyes narrow at the off handed compliment Draco gave Potter. Well, he already knew that this couldn’t go on for much longer and Blaise’s obvious jealousy just confirms it. But now is clearly not the time to delve into that, so he concentrates on Potter, because the git still didn’t get the message to just leave. He seems to be angry again.

“Malfoy! Death threats are nothing to joke about and need to be reported!”

“Your partner knows about most of them, so I kind of reported them, didn’t I?” He gives Potter a twisted little smile.

“Most of them?” Blaise asks as incredulous as a Slytherin with impeccable education can get, while Potter says annoyed to Blaise “You never reported them” at the same time.

Blaise just gives Potter a lofty look, “He didn’t want me to and it’s not like the ministry would do something about it, it’s not like Shacklebolt is a fan of Draco.” And turned to Draco with an expression that could almost be taken as concern he asks again, “What other death threats, what didn’t you tell me?”

Draco huffs in frustration, “It’s not like you’re always around and why should I mention something so mundane?”

“Draco!” Blaise’s voice carries an edge of frustration now. He knew that getting involved with one of his oldest friends would bite him in the ass one day.

“The young Creevey came by again last week and a few more letters, but you don’t really expect them to stop just because you aren’t present?”

“Dennis threatened you?”

Draco’s patience is straining, “I don’t think that’s what you came here for Potter and I already told you that I can’t help with Carrow. So let’s all get back to our respective work.”

Potter zeroes in on Draco fully, and Draco can barely hide how uncomfortable that makes him feel, having all of Potter’s attention was always unnerving, you never knew what would happen with him.

“Blaise is right, helping us with Carrow could work in your favour and I… we would be with you all the way so we could stop you from doing something unforgivable or at least speak in your favour if death can’t be avoided.”

Draco shudders at the sober tone Potter uses, he always knew that the other boy could be ruthless they never believed him, but he knew what Potter was capable of, even before he got the scar on his chest. By now the wizarding world knows even if they still try to believe in Potter as the innocent kid and saviour they painted him to be, but even with Potter being Potter some of his more ruthless arrests couldn’t be hidden from the press anymore.

And now he looked at Draco with this cool calculating look and wanted to include him in one of his merciless hunts. Again a shudder runs down Draco’s back.

Before Draco can say anything more a hawk-like owl flies through the open window and lands on Draco’s  shoulder, immediately starting to pick on his ear. He softly pads its head while pulling a scroll from its leg, murmuring, “Not so hard Snorkack.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that, feedback would be great, and if you want to read anything specific just let me know, maybe it will inspire me.


End file.
